Mortal Squad: Chaos
by clarasong3
Summary: A story about mortals who can see through the Mist. Going to take place after Blood Of Olympus. A bit of Solangelo. Nico, Will, and Alice are going to try and recover her memories, and figure out why they dissapearred in the process.
1. Nico I

Nico wasn't as upset as everyone else when he found out the arrangements. Poseidon, Athena, Demeter, and Hermes and some other lesser gods like Iris. The campers seemed to think it was too unfair. Apollo and Ares had Hades and Nike, so Nico thought it was a fair trade off. The Apollo kids weren't that bad. Will had a plan to try and outsmart the Athena kids. No one knew if it would work, considering, you know, _Athena_, but Nico had faith that Will knew what he was doing.

Nico crouched in his hiding spot. Someone should be coming around to him soon. _Crunch, crunch_. There they are. Then Nico heard the whooping of Percy as the water boy ran past him. Nico started chasing him. Percy glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened when Nico started chasing him. Percy only ran faster.

Nico didn't realize that there was a person there until he tripped and got a face full of dirt. Nico glanced down and heard the cries of Percy as he leaped over the river and won the game. His team cheered loudly. Nico knew other team members were going to see what happened and if he was alright and the like.

Nico saw who he had tripped over and screamed.


	2. Will I

Will pushed his way through the crowd of campers. He had never heard Nico scream like that before. He had never seen Chiron gallop like that before.

"Out of my way! Coming through!" Will snapped at campers as he reached the girl. He knelt by her and checked her pulse.

"She's alive." Nico supplied. Nico was holding his nose like he smelled something horribly revolting.

The girl was dressed in black jeans, black leather gloves, and a black leather jacket that was zipped up over her breasts. Her large black combat boots were unlaced and caked with mud. Her clothes were ripped and bloodied. She had a small open cut on her forehead. Will ran his hands over her arms and legs looking for broken bones or other things he wouldn't be able to see. His half-sister Kayla wiped her head with a sanitary cloth and started to bandage it.

"Help me take off her gloves." Will ordered. He took the right one while his partner took the left one. They pulled them off and Will's mouth opened a bit.

"Tattoos?" Will asked. There were black marks around the girl's wrists that intricately swirled up into her jacket.

"We should get her to the infirmary." Will said. His partner nodded. Together the two of them got her out of the flock of campers. Half-Bloods bombarded them with questions, Will ignored them. When they finally dragged her to camp and into the infirmary, Chiron ordered, in his very kind way, for everyone to go to their cabins and get cleaned up.

"I'll get her stable and watch her."

"You sure? I could-" Kayla started.

"Nah. I'm good. But, could you," Will stopped and thought about what he was going to say. "Could you find Nico and ask him to come here?"

"Why?" She asked slowly.

"There's something I need to talk to him about." Will said simply. Kayla nodded. Will and Nico had been spending a lot of time together.

Will started to unzip her jacket so he could clean the cuts on her arms. He peeled away the jacket and his eyes widened.

"Will how's-" Chiron trotted through the door.

"Chiron. I have a bad feeling about this." Will said.

Chiron nodded. "Trust your feelings." He advised.

Across the girl's black shirt was ripped and dirty silver duct tape that had in black sharpie written were the words

_If found send to Camp Half-Blood immediately. _

_Camp Half-Blood, Half Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141,_

_ Long Island, New York, 11954_

The door opened and Nico wandered in.

"You wanted to talk?" He asked. Then he saw the girl and his eyes widened. Will started to hum to heal the girl's wounds, and Nico turned to Chiron.

"What is _that_?" Nico demanded of Chiron.

Chiron looked at the girl, at the Apollo camper, and at the son of Hades. "We're not sure. Will, how stable is her condition?"

"She's alive-"

"I could tell you that." Nico muttered.

"-shut it Death Breath. She's alive but she's completely unconscious. I don't know when or if she'll wake up." Will said truthfully.

Chiron nodded. He then glanced between the two boys and said, "I must do something." Then he _clomp_ed off.

Nico and Will crossed their arms and glared at each other. Gods Nico was cute when he was pissed. "Why am I here?" Nico asked.

"Because I wanted company and because you can monitor if she's alive or not," Will responded.

Nico sat on one of the beds. "I'll miss the campfire." He said.

Will shrugged. "I know it's not exactly your favorite part of the day."

Nico shrugged. They sat awkwardly.

"Do you have any cards?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. I'll get them." Will offered.


	3. Nico II

They had played four rounds of War, two games of James Bond, one long, long, game of Spit, a game of Egyptian Ret Race, not that it seemed to have anything to do with Egyptians, and finally Will had fallen asleep. Nico had told Will that he would watch the girl, and Will had fallen into sleep.

Nico got a good look at the girl. While she slept she breathed lightly. Her eyelids fluttered every few minutes. He could feel her faint pulse. Like a small butterfly. He dropped his hand from her wrist. Her cuts were healing nicely but a bruise had matured on her left hand and her jaw. He glanced at her arms with the strange tattoos. They were beautiful black swirls coming from her shoulders—that was where her shirtsleeve ended—and going down to her wrists. One of the swirls curled around her neck and into the front of her shirt.

The girl didn't smell as bad anymore. At first she had smelled like… like the Underworld. A smell he knew only too well. He'd known that that wasn't good considering she was alive. Maybe she had been there recently. Nico thought it might be good to ask someone about her. Most anyone who came into the Underworld was well, _dead_, this girl wasn't. Meaning someone would have noticed her.

Then her pulse started to speed up. Nico frowned and then the girl started to shake. Nico had no clue how to deal with this.

"Uh Will?" Nico said, trying to wake the sleeping boy up. "Will? Will?" Nico prodded Will with is finger until he woke up.

"What?" He asked groggily. He brushed his wild blond hair out of his eyes. Butterflies annoyingly flapped about Nico's stomach.

"She's shaking. Is that normal?" Nico asked. Will was fully awake and he started assessing the girl.

"What time is it? How long have I been asleep?" Will asked.

Nico looked for a clock. 11:00. He told Will so. Will was humming a tune that made Nico a little sleepy. It was also calming down the girl, and she had stopped shaking.

Then her eyes opened. She sat up and Will stopped humming.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm like a doctor. We aren't here to hurt you. We're here to make sure you're ok." Will said calmingly.

The girl took a breath, and nodded.

"What's your name?" He asked. "Nico can you find me a flashlight." Will ordered instead of asked. Nico handed him one that he spied on a utilities tray.

The girl's eyes narrowed like she was trying to remember something. Then they widened and she became afraid. "I don't know."

"What don't you know?" Will asked.

"I don't know my name. I don't know who I am." Her voice raised and she started to freak out. "What's going on? I can't remember anything! Who am I? Where am I?" Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"It's ok. It's ok." Will said hastily trying to calm her. Will turned to Nico. "Hurry, get Chiron."

Nico started running. He ran to the Big House and rapped on the door until Chiron came out, tail in rollers. Nico didn't judge.

"She's awake. And she can't remember anything." Nico said before Chiron could get a word out.

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Can't wait until morning?"

"She's freaking out." Nico answered. Chiron nodded, and uncurled his rollers. They made their way back to the infirmary. The girl was shivering while Will rubbed her back talking to her softly. Will noticed the two and scooted away from the girl.

The girl squealed. "What _are_ you?" She said scared.

"It's alright. He's ok. You'll be fine. He's here to help." Will reassured her. Nico crossed his arms over his chest.

Chiron bent down at the waist. "My name is Chiron."

"You're a horse!" She cried.

"Half horse. I'm a centaur. Half horse half man. Do you know who you are?"

"No." She said quietly. "My head hurts and my foot hurts and-"

Will frowned. "You didn't tell me that your foot hurt." He said. He knelt and removed her shoes. On her left foot was a long swollen and yellow gash. Her sock was wet, probably pus or something. Will turned to Chiron.

"Can you get me some Ambrosia?" He asked.

Suddenly the girl started violently shaking her head. Her hands clasped around her ears. She looked younger when she made the gestures. "No! No godly foods!" She cried.

The three turned to her. "What?"

"I can't. I can't eat that. Bad food. Not healthy." She said. She groaned. "My head hurts."

"So no Ambrosia. What about Nectar?"

"No godly foods." She repeated.

Will started humming and grabbed some bandages and antibiotics. He cleaned her foot and started wrapping bandages.

"Where did your tattoos come from?" Nico asked.

The girl looked at her tattoos. She fingered a black swirl that went up her arm. "I don't know. I don't remember getting it. That's not something you forget, right?" She asked Nico.

Nico shrugged. "Dunno. Never had a tattoo, but it looks painful."

"I don't remember." She said.

"Done." Will announced. "You might be wobbily when you walk for a day or two though."

The girl frowned. "What's Ambrosia? What's Nectar?" She asked.

"You just said you didn't want any." Chiron said gently. "But you don't know what it is?"

"My head hurts." She replied. "No. I have a…bad feeling. Not for eating. But I can't remember why or what it is."

"You said its godly food. Do you know what that means?"

"Food for gods?" She suggested.

"It's food for the gods. But for the Greek gods." Chiron supplied.

"Greek-Greek gods?"

"Yes. Apollo, Hades, Zeus, they're all real. And this is their food."

"It's like, it's like I fell into a wonderland." She said, awe full. Then she bit her lip. "Um, who are those people you just named?"

"They're Greek gods, Alice. Apollo is my dad, he's the god of the sun and-" Will started.

"Music." The girl said.

"What?"

"Music, sun and healing. Who's Alice?" She asked.

"I just-" Will blinked surprised. "I just thought it was an appropriate name. I mean, you just called us a Wonderland so…"

"I like it." She said. "Alice. I like it." Alice repeated. "You said he's your dad. Does that mean you're part god?"

"Yes. I'm called a demigod or a half-blood."

"You're half Greek god. The Greek god you're half of is Apollo, the god of the sun, music, healing. Ok. Sure why not." Alice said. She seemed to be taking this very well. She turned to Chiron.

"I don't know much about what's happening. I remember…" She frowned. "A large storm. A storm that was hurting… um…" She closed her eyes thinking. "New York? Right? Bad storm. I remember the names of things, I remember places and dates. I remember when the Magna Carta was signed, and I know who King Tut was. But I can't remember my real name, or my favorite food, or my allergies if I have any, or my favorite Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle! I don't even know how I know that. Can you help me?" She asked Chiron. Her eyes full of hope. Nico bit his lip and looked away. He wanted to help Alice, but he didn't think that this was going to end well.

Chiron, a centaur who would never turn anyone who needed help down, smiled gently, and took her hand calmingly.

"We would love to help. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Alice." He said. She jumped to her feet to hug him, but then screamed because of her foot, and Will and Nico helped her sit back down on the bed.

"Sleep tonight, tomorrow we will figure the rest out." Chiron said. Alice nodded. She lay in the bed, and she turned to Will.

"Please stay. I-I don't want to wake up and not remember anything again." She asked Will. Will nodded, and sat next to her. He gave her his hand, and she fell asleep.

"Ok." He said. Nico crossed his arms, and a small feeling of envy curdled in his stomach.

"I'll stay here too." Nico offered. Chiron nodded, and left. Nico sat next to Will, and Will fell asleep too, leaving Nico awake until the morning.


End file.
